


Do Over

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [22]
Category: Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Re-write/fix your least favorite canon scene.Original scene: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lanl09U3vh1qbujox.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Re-write/fix your least favorite canon scene.
> 
> Original scene: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lanl09U3vh1qbujox.jpg

"People always ask me why I have this hole right here. They think I'm showing off – or just being lewd. But the first time I made this costume, I wanted to have a symbol like you." Power Girl sighed and straightened. "I'm comfortable and confident in my own body, in my own sexuality. There's nothing wrong with it; no scars, injuries or birth defects. I'm in good health. Many disagree, which is fine, but I find that accepting myself for who I am empowering. Those that point, stare and go  _ew_ _, boobs_ , it says more about them than about me."


End file.
